Coltington High
by SparkStep1
Summary: Follow the story of Nova, a new student at Coltington High boarding school, and his attempts at making friends. Also includes the adventures he and his friends go on. All original characters. I would really appreciate any feedback. Rated M for possible violent themes and suggestive themes later in the story.


Coltington High

Ch. 1 Introduction

The cool fall breeze blew on Nova's neck as he levitated his pack out of the carriage. The glare from the sun shined on his glasses and made him wince. Nova wondered how much the headmaster had to pay off the Pegasi to get such fine weather on the first day of school. Nova's father inhaled sharply as he unhooked himself from the carriage.

"Would you just smell that fresh air, Novus?" Nova's father questioned, "I bet you are going to love it here."

Nova would take that bet. He doubted highly that he would love this boarding school any more than the others he had attended. Moving around was constant in Nova's life. As his mother put it, life is like a stream: it is only thought the constant ebb and flow of a dynamic life that we are able to fully experience all there is to offer. Nova, however, had never felt more static in his life. He was going through the motions again, and, despite his mother's philosophy, felt like he was never going to experience anything beyond disappointment at Coltington High.

Nova refocused and looked out across the campus. For the first time he really noticed how incredible it was. The main school building stood gloriously in the middle of the campus, with the boys and girls dormitories sitting faithfully on their respective sides. Everywhere that Nova looked brightly colored ponies of all shapes and sizes were arriving. The adolescent pony began to breathe a little harder. They unicorn family would now have to travel through the crowd of returning and new students to Dormitory C.

Even from a bird's eye view the purple pony could be seen hugging tightly to his family as they made their way through the crowd. Nova kept his gaze fixated on the grass beneath his hooves. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. This wasn't going to last long anyway. Eventually, depressed letters home would bring good ole' mom and dad running to the rescue, pulling Nova out of school again. Nova was a sophomore now. He didn't actually like moving around so much. It was just so hard to make friends, despite his best efforts. He thought of all the nights he had stayed at home, practicing his magic. With all the time Nova spent on that, he should at least be able to perform a wide variety of spells, but sadly he wasn't very good at that either. Nova tried not to think about it. Nova's father nudged him on the shoulder, and Nova looked up. They were standing in front of Dormitory C.

There were three dormitories for each sex at Coltington. Dormitories B and C were a little smaller than A. Both B and C held about 40 students, while A held about 70. The same could be said for the girl dormitories: D, E, and F respectively. The unicorn family stepped inside.

As they began to walk to Nova's room on the third floor they were met by Dorm C's moderator, Mr. NightSteel. NightSteel was trying to put on his best excited smile. To Nova, NightSteel looked like he was about to pass out. This wasn't far from the truth. The Gray Pegasus stared down the new family, and matted his mane away from his eye-bags. His coat and mane were both a deep gray color, like that of a cloud just before the rain. On his flank, there sat two pillows. Mr. NightSteel wondered if this new unicorn was here to keep him awake all night, or if he was being given a break for a change.

"What's your name, buddy?" asked the dark-cloud gray Pegasus with feigned enthusiasm.

"Novus Auroras," replied Nova with equally false enthusiasm. He always hated his name. Nova is what he had taken to calling himself. The name sounded cooler at least, and didn't sound like something completely out of an astrological textbook. Nova would know. He had read many astrological textbooks.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," NightSteel said, "Time to say goodbye to the folks." Nova braced for impact. His mother's forelegs found their hold around Nova's neck. He never really understood why this happened every time, but he gave in and snuggled against his mother.

"Well, son good luck. Please try to make some friends and have some fun," suggested Nova's father.

"Oh he will do just fine," snapped Nova's mother. She looked at Nova and smiled saying, "Look, your father and I know that your school work won't be a problem, so try and branch out. We can't afford to keep sending you to new schools. I want you to try and make friends," Nova looked at his mother's shimmering indigo eyes, "Write me about it, please?"

"Ok, Mom. I will. I promise."

Nova stood there with the moderator, watching his parents walk away. As they went out the door, Nova realized that there was no one else in the room; save himself and the half-dead Pegasus next to him. NightSteel broke the silence.

"Well, kid. Let's go meet your roommate."

What? A roommate? How come this was the first Nova heard of this? Could he go and run and tell his parents? Was it too late? The unicorn began to hyperventilate again, his eyes darting around the room. NightSteel noticed.

"Easy. Easy! Now it isn't all that bad," assured the sleepy NightSteel, "You will spend most of your time out of the room anyway. It's just for sleeping purposes."

Nova, like always didn't know what to say. A roommate. Well it isn't like this would last long anyways. Nova calmed himself down by breathing slowly.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm- I'm fine," sputtered Nova.

"Good," said NightSteel feeling relieved, "Well, off we go."

The two climbed the stairs to the third floor. The halls were well lit and the maroon rug on the ground wasn't so rough, this was a nice school after all. It wasn't long before the two reached dorm number 6. "Just my luck," thought Nova as he admired the faux gold number on the wooden door. Night Steel's eyes began to show signs of fear. The Pegasus took a deep breath in.

"Here goes nothing," yawned NightSteel, winking at Nova. Nova wondered what that meant. He didn't have time to ask. NightSteel opened the door.

There stood a little brown earth pony pushing his desk up against the room's only window. The pony was too focused on his task to notice either NightSteel or Nova. Nova was pre-occupied looking at the room. He didn't want to focus on his roommate just yet. The room was spacious. The maroon rug, the color of Coltington's flag, was the same as the hallway. The white ceiling with one fan in the middle watched over them. Two beds sat parallel with their heads facing away from the window and toward the door. A bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink was on the right. Two closet doors were on the left. Nova looked at his bed. A desk was sitting at the foot. He assumed that it was for writing and school work, and there were some drawers in it for his things.

Nova smiled. He was quite impressed. The smile faded when he saw the other bed. It looked like a disaster area. This was the first day and this roommate had already made it look like a pig-sty. Worries floated around in Nova's head.

NightSteel didn't seem fazed at all. He threw Nova's things off his back and onto the bead. The loud thumping sound drew the attention of the earth pony struggling against his desk.

"Oh. Hey there, DownWings! Didn't see ya there," shouted the smiling brown pony. Nova looked at NightSteel's wings. They did seem to have an unusual amount of down feathers.

"Very funny, Dirtclot," said the adult Pegasus, "Novus, if you need anything don't hesitate to find me on the first floor." And with that, NightSteel was gone. Nova wondered how that sleepy old Pegasus moved so fast. He turned around to see Dirtclot staring him right in the face. Dirtclot wore a silly grin.

"So what's your name? Novus? That's a silly name," laughed Dirtclot.

Nova was at a loss for words. Oh great. Here we go again.

"Helloooo, anyone in there?" asked Dirtclot.

"My name is Nova," Nova stated. He was trying to stand up for himself.

"Good. Grand. Wonderful. My name is Dirtclot. Nice to meet you!"

The earth pony put out his hoof. Nova looked at him. The smiling pony in front of him was chocolate brown. His mane was a darker shade, but brown as well. Astonishingly, Dirtclot's eyes were sea blue. From this close up Nova could detect patches of his coat were matted down with…mud? His cutie mark was a round gray stone. Dirtclot wouldn't wait for Nova anymore. He grabbed Nova's hoof and put it in-between his own and began to shake roughly, smiling and trying to keep eye-contact with the shy unicorn.

"No need to be such a worry-wart. I am sure you and I are going to be great friends!" Dirtclot said. Nova was taken back. Friends? Could it be this easy? Dirtclot released Nova's hoof and jumped up on his own bed, messing it up even more.

"I am glad they sent me you, Nova," Dirtclot stated matter-of-factly, "I was hoping to get a unicorn roommate. Magic is just so cool isn't it?"

"Um…Yes it is," replied Nova. Maybe this would be all right…

"Well, don't just stand there. Help me move this desk."

Nova's horn began to glow as bright at Dirtclot's smile. The desk was moved to the window in no time.

"Wow," beamed Dirtclot, "Well you know, I moved it most of the way." Dirtclot began admiring the scrape marks on the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking," Nova tested, "why do you want to move the desk in the first place?"

"I'm glad you asked my fine friend," bellowed Dirtclot in his best stage announcer voice, "So I could have better seats to the show of a life time."

Dirtclot jumped off the bed with a spring, sending dust into the air. He put his foreleg around Nova and led him to the window. Nova looked out. It was a fine fall day. There was a tennis court outside the window. The back of the building, where they were, was home to the soccer practice field and tennis courts. Nova looked back at Dirtclot, not understanding. Dirtclot literally pushed Nova's snout against the glass, causing Nova to look closer. Coltington's female tennis team was practicing doubles. They were all wearing skimpy tennis outfits that hugged their bodies.

Nova looked back at Dirtclot who had his hungry gaze on a bright yellow Pegasus about to serve. Dirtclot felt Nova's eyes and turned. He raised his dark brown eye brows suggestively and then burst out laughing. Nova began to laugh as well. This felt great. He hadn't laughed like this since…well since forever.

"So, what's your cutie mark mean?" questioned Dirtclot.

"Oh…its nothing…It was just for some magic stuff." Dirtclot looked at his flank. There was a bright yellow star on his purple coat. The star was adorned by 5 other smaller stars. Nova always assumed it was for magic related. It had to be right? His mother and father both were great at magic, even though Nova was a little lacking. Maybe he had yet to realize his full potential. Nova changed the subject, "What about you?"

"This," said Dirtclot pointing to the rock on his flank, "Means I am the best rock farmer there ever was or will be. But don't let it fool ya. My real passion is something a little smoother." Dirtclot traced the frame of a female pony with his hooves. This made them both start laughing again. This was definitely the best Nova had ever felt on the first day of school. His worries attacked him again. What if this didn't last?

"You wanna go meet the rest of the C-Jects?" asked Dirtclot lying on his back in bed.

"The who?"

"The C-Dorm rejects, duh," said Dirtclot sticking out his tongue, which made Nova giggle.

"Oh, well I would like too, but I better get unpacked," Nova said. He could only take one crazy pony at a time. He figured one friend for now would be safe. He didn't want to risk blowing it right now.

"Well, Nova old pal, suit yourself. Uncle Dirtclot is gunna go find me a lady friend."

With that, Dirtclot had run out the door. Nova just smiled, he doubted with all that dirt in his mane that Dirtclot would be bringing any girl back to the dorm. He unpacked and went to wash up. Nova looked in the mirror. He found an adolescent unicorn staring back; his thick rimmed glasses balancing on the tip of his nose, just underneath his horn. His coat was a dark purple, just like his mother. His mane was a shiny blue, just like his father. His blue mane found itself resting on top of hit glasses' frame. Nova took a deep breath. Maybe now was the time to stop running. If he was going to make some friends and find out what friendship feels like it might as well be here.

Nova that day made a promise to himself and his mother: He would ride out Coltington. He would try to make friends, and he would stop running form himself. He looked at the clock on the wall. Dirtclot had only left half an hour ago. Nova readjusted his glasses and took off running.


End file.
